A lazy saturday for some freshmen
by MelloMethallica
Summary: Couple of freshmen have a relaxed saturday with instances of sex, a good show and let's not forget the drugs. Basically comedy; let's see what these fancy characters look like when high. Multiple pairings.


**A Lazy Saturday for some freshmen**

**Author's Rant:** Holla amigos! Meh I missed writing, so sorry to everyone who is currently following some of my Fan-Fics, but not to worry I'd be updating them all pretty soon. I've been so hooked on college stuff and all that, not to mention work and all sorts of programming projects am still working on. But fear not my fellow ones I have renewed inspiration I think. Anyway I pulled out my written works folder on my laptop and this draft was the first in line so I decided to write it. I've had this idea for a long time after a particular reviewer mentioned something of this sort, so I'm finally writing it.

**Pairings**: multiple pairings...

**Warning**: another attempt of mine at humour and some crass language courtesy of drugs, bong and Hidan.

**Disclaimer**: I think it's obvious that I already don't own Naruto.

Smoked wafted the whole atmosphere like clogs of clouds making it slightly difficult for any observer to see the pairs of people in the room. Of course no one would not notice the smell of highly concentrated chemicals of who knows what currently bubbling in a test-tube. The participant partaking it this weird looking chemical had a lighter in his hand which was used to heat up the tube in his hand.

Sasuke took a long drag of, funnily called 'Spacedrift' Hidan had acquired for him earlier ago. As stupid as the name sounded it was however correctly named. His head felt fuzzy like he was drifting in air (although he was sitting down) and his body felt light; his emotion and feeling were all round chirpy, dare he say he actually felt happy even in the presence of some annoying fellows of his; especially his so called boyfriend whose usual chatter and banter with the flea infested mutt would be giving him migraines. But no, no, none of that he was even frighteningly enjoying the unhealthy atmosphere, which his boyfriend Naruto made even unhealthier with his less than idiotic arguments with the mutt.

"I'm telling you, you stupid Kiba that Hinata's boobs are way bigger than Ino!" one certain blond idiot ranted or more like shouted his claims.

"Who cares?! Uhhh...that wasn't...ahh...even what I was talking about! All I'm saying is that no one will date you Naruto, you're an unbearable loud mouth!"

"Fucker! Look who's talking dog breath! Like you aren't a worst loud mouth. It's a wonder that Kankuro can stand your presence!" Naruto screamed back he's face red with anger or maybe it was because of the joint he was smoking. Taking a long drag, 'it didn't matter all he had to do was prove his point' (and might we add that this certain blond had no idea the point he was proving).

"Oh please...shit! uhhh...f-fuck...uhhh the only...reason that Sasuke can stand your presence it 'cuz ya don't resist bottoming...fuuuuk...shit...you...you let him fuck your tight ass all the time!". Shaggy brown hair was pulled back of the self acclaimed mutt; layer sheen of sweat covered his forehead. 'Stupid Naruto disturbing the waves of pleasure flowing through his body, if only the blond will just admit defeat' how Kiba was able to talk and still be going through waves of pleasure was beyond him. But fuck he gotta hand it to Hidan that dude brought some good shit worth of drugs. His spines where tingling whether from heat or pleasure the brunette knew not but one thing he was for sure he didn't want this to end.

"What?! Kiba you are as much as a bitch in heat around Kankuro than any stripy slutty chick I have ever seen. Heck you sucked him off that one time we went to Itachi's house for thanksgiving you cocksucker." glaring hard at the stupid mutt he diverted his attention to his boyfriend who looked like he was in half ecstasy half pain. Who cared he needed moral support (on gods knows what) "back me up here Sasuke!" the screams of the blond reached the pale man who was just two inches from him.

"On what?" barely opening his eyes, even though he had been hauled in his manifestation and inspirational spacedrift Sasuke didn't feel at all angry. So said person directed an indifferent gaze towards his boyfriend at the ridiculous statement. "that you love spreading your little tan legs for me anytime I want, or on that same thanksgiving at Itachi's house you palmed me while at the dinner table and asked me to fuck you there or yesterday during lecture you threw a note at me where you so plainly stated I should follow you to the bathroom and fuck your ass?" all this was said with a straight face before he took a nice pull of the purple gas from the test-tube. "so which of this Naruto?"

If the shade of MTv's boiling point was blood red let's say some blonde's face broke the record. "You bastard! I hate you; I hate you so freaking much! How could you say such things?!" Naruto was boiling even if all of those things said were slightly true, okay all true. It was Sasuke that made him do them, and now here he was ratting him out.

Naruto grumbled with embarrassment as he turned a heated glare at the mutt who was snickering and at the same mewling. How could he pull that off? "You stupid mutt! You still tease me even when you have Kankuro's dick up your ass?!" Naruto asked in anger and bewilderment.

"uhh...especially Naruto, especially when I have Kankuro's dick up my ass...ahhh...". The sound of skin to skin contact was overcrowding the room as both occupants who had equally looking shaggy hair seemed to be reaching their limit.

Yes to Naruto's outer bewilderment the two couple were on the adjacent couch very naked and fucking like rabbits. Kiba on his knees, hair pulled back and Kankuro behind him muttering curses and fucking the mutt so hard the poor couch shook with every impact. Now Sasuke saw this all and made no question towards this (of course this was the bong's effect or so he told himself) but the view was quite interesting.

The other fellow occupants were also enjoying the view of Kiba, moaning and mewling and drooling if you look closer. The moment was broken, well almost by a silver slick haired jashinist stomping into the room. His gaze landed on the still rutting couples but dismissed them like it was an everyday occurrence. He had more important thing on his plate, literally seeing as how he was holding a good turkey sandwich and bless mother fucking Jupiter made with nice 'herbs'.

"Move your fucking ass Kakuzu!" said man didn't bother making a move seeing as he was busier with far important things than paying attention to his lover. The jashinist paid no mind that the man he had spoke to didn't respond instead he happily plucked his ass down on the couch.

Hidan took a huge bit of the sandwich, savoring the taste like it was ecstasy itself.

"Compliments to fucking Kakashi even still a teacher the fucker has good stash ne Kakuzu?"

"Hn you're the only one I know that gives their weed guy compliments".

Hidan snickered loudly with a mouthful of grub. "Are ya jealous?" this accusation was met with silence. Tch stupid Kakuzu Hidan grumbled will it kill the zombie fucktard to admit once in a while that he had a heart.

His thoughts were interrupted by the intense declaration of 'love' by the two tan men who were apparently cumming from the visible shakes that racked their body. Kiba inhaled a much needed breath as he came down from his high; he could feel Kankuro's bloody cum spilling out from his ass.

"Fucktard I told ya not to cum inside me, now I'm gonna be sore!" instead he received a slap on him already sore ass. "Fuck you Kankuro!"

"Oh shut up mutt, you would still be sore both ways" grabbing the toned cheeks with both hands he gave them a much needed squeeze "I swear Kiba it's like you get fucking tighter every time I fuck you.

All everyone would believe Kankuro was the only one to make him blush and right now, the words said, even crass was more than enough to placate the brunette. And also the look of adoration that Kankuro was giving his behind.

"W-Whatever Fuckface...just don't do it next time" at this Kankuro grinned at how easy it was to alleviate the mutt. And with much strength Kiba lifted himself from the couch heading towards the bathroom. He still needed to take a bath.

Hidan turned an angry face towards his lover as the brunette stalked out of the room.

"Why can't you ever say that to me Kakuzu?! The only thing ya ever do is fucking count that shitass money of yours again and again!"

"And what do you expect me to do hm?"

Hidan was appalled. How could the fucker ask him that bloody question!

"Well try saying how much ya fucking love me for a start! And fucking me when I demand! between your bloody money and me Kakuzu, who do ya love more?" lunch forgotten on the coffee table, the jashinist was ready to deal Kakuzu his own shit if he chose what he dared him to choose.

At this statement Kakuzu gave Hidan the most obvious look ever. Was Hidan stupid or something "my money of course"

A certain blonde gasped, Sasuke took another drag, Kankuro grinned wittingly and someone no one had noticed was in the room all along muttered something along the lines of 'troublesome'.

"How dare you fucking bastard?! That's it we are through, over. You're never stepping a foot inside this house!" Hidan cheeks wee red from exertation, embarrassment and anger. He would never forgive Kakuzu.

Kakuzu who was used to Hidan's temper tantrums stated the obvious in a cool tone whilst he counted his beloved paper. "well this 'bloody money' pays your tuition, your food, rent, weed, lube, porn and condoms". Looking back at his lover with a smirk. "So tell me Hidan why I won't love this money more than the cute dashingly handsome fucker with a delectable ass who consumes it all?"

If they said women have selective hearing, they should pretty much change that to people in love because the silver haired man just picked up his half eaten sandwich muttering with every bite that Kakuzu was still a fucker (even if you told Hidan he did it to cover the blush on his face he would deny it to his grave).

Shikamaru yawned. Crisis averted. As if Kakuzu wasn't a smart man their living room wouldn't have much of anything that wasn't debris in it.

"uhh...S-Shikamaru...?" everyone's eyes turned to a slender man leaning on the door of the living room. His lavender eyes were hazy with undeniable need, his body shivering as if cold. At this a raven made a growl low in his throat.

"Naruto...you did it again didn't you?" yes Sasuke felt relaxed but every time his idiotic boyfriend looked for ways to trip him even when on a fucking spacedrift literally!

"W-What?! It's not my fault he refused to take the joint I offered"

"Troublesome, so you slipped it inside his tea again didn't you?" Naruto scratched behind his head nervously before mouthy a squeaky yes.

Sasuke almost made a grab for the stupid blonde's throat. Almost. He had no intention of seeing Shikamaru make a big deal of having sex, again!

Quite the case Shikamaru had no claims of having sex for hours. He was taking a long drag of something Hidan had refused to divulge the name and he felt great. Naruto had never had the best timing better than this. Drugs and a hot tight ass encased around his dick? His cock apparently agreed to that thought seeing as the brunets dick was pressing hard across his zipper.

Deft hands were already pulling his zipper down. Shikamaru was slightly thrown off when had Neji approached him, all thoughts were wiped clean off his brain and replaced with thought of pleasure and images of pick lips around his dick. Shikamaru took a deep breath, fuck his boyfriend was very fast when in this state, (he would never tell anyone that he always cunningly suggested Naruto play a prank on Neji anytime Hidan brought something new). Creamy hands were curled around the base of his dick and his cute boyfriend's mouth was sucking the head of his dick like it was the most delectable desert, the genius wasn't complaining.

Slurping sounds and moans were coming from the pale man on his knees. This way he was feeling was so degrading but Neji couldn't deny he loved it. Well after he was done (that is Shikamaru done with his body) he would kill Naruto, but for now he just wanted to enjoy the drips of precum that came out of the cock at hand. And he did.

Neji sucked and licked, hollowing his mouth and taking more of the organ into his mouth. Lashes batted on warm red cheeks both from drugs and from the acts that was being carried. Shikamaru took drags out of the joint in his hand while having one of the best mind-blowing blowjob. Both feelings gave him an undeniable rush. Fuck his boyfriend was a much of a cockslut that Kiba.

"Fuck...shit...Neji..." clothed chest heaved from the pleasure flowing throw his body. He took a hand full of the very long beautiful hair of his lover, pushing the pale man with ease. He watched how the pink lips stretched to accommodate his girth taking in inch by inch till the tilt. And then the sweet mouth swallowed.

"ahhh F-fuck uhhh..." Neji's lavender eyes stared up to Shikamaru's; now clouded in lust and need. He moaned around his lover cock as one of his hands found way to his own inside his jean. Neji tugged hard, all the while sucking hard as he brought them both to completion. Shikamaru came hard the drugs already now much induced in his System, growled unlike himself as he spilled inside his lover's moth. and Neji swallowed it all while moaning loudly as he too spilled hot fluids allover the beige carpet that dear Kakuzu had paid good money for.

"...that was fucking awesome..." the neighboring blond mouthed his opinion on the pre live scene that just took place. The couple didn't even have the strength to agree as Neji just pulled himself up and sat on his boyfriend's lap, his still hard cock rubbing against an equally hard one. Fuck they had to agree drugs were good in this kind of situation.

Poor Naruto and Hidan didn't have time to comprehend what happened as they were both dragged away by their respective partners. The sound of adjacent hardwood doors closing the same time was only a tell-tale sign of what was to happen. Kankuro sitting opposite the couple who just put up a show, did what he thought was best; took Sasuke's bong, Naruto's joint and Hidan's spiked half-eaten sandwich, sat like the boss he believed he was and watched the show that now had a long haired man bouncing and cursing loudly, he took a drag of the spacedrift.

Yep college was good.

**Au's Rant: I had fun writing this. I wrote and edited this in a day. I hope anyone that read this at least appreciated my attempt at humour. Review and rate okay? I like knowing what my readers think it gives more than inspiration to me. **


End file.
